Conventional shearography systems typically have several drawbacks that prevent effective use for analyzing dynamic systems. For example, conventional systems may require acquisition of at least two images before loading and at least two images after loading. Acquisition of multiple images before and after loading may undesirably increase processing time.
Additionally, conventional shearography systems may include complicated structures that prohibit wide commercial adoption, particularly for field applications.